


Captain, My Captain

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message goes astray. A 100 word drabble. (Written April 2002)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain, My Captain

"Chakotay? I'd like a word with you."

"Yes, Captain?"

"What the hell's this message about?"

"'Fuck me, O Captain of my heart.' What the hell...? This isn't from _me.”_

"Well, it has your name on it, and it originates from the terminal in your quarters...."

"So I see. But I promise you I know nothing about it. I'd never write anything that crude. Who would?"

"Yes, indeed. Who would?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tom?"

"Hi, Cha. Get my invitation?"

"Invitation? Oh, hell! That message was from you? Tom. You sent it to the Captain."

"Oops. Sorry. Finger must've slipped." 

"Stop laughing. Go and apologise."


End file.
